Rainbow Dash/russgamemaster
Bio Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest Pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! Recruitment quote Your team needs to be about 20% cooler. Count me in! Class Hoof-to-Hoof Protocol: Scrapper Weather Control Protocol: Blaster Passives Blazing Speed - 20% chance to avoid any attack Flying - immune to ground attacks Attacks |-|Hoof-to-Hoof Protocol= Level 1 - Punch And Kick *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *4 hits *(Enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack does more damage to this unit *(Enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed Level 2 - Weather Control Protocol *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *(Special) Weather Control Protocol - Rainbow Dash becomes a Blaster and uses ranged attacks Level 6 - Sonic Rainboom *Unarmed Melee *One enemy *Cooldown: 2 rounds *(Self) Kree Speed - will take two actions next round *(Special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Speedy Attack - does extra damage while Agile Level 9 - Sonic Rainnuke *Melee Explosion *All Enemies *Cooldown: 3 rounds *(Special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(Special) High Crits - high chance of critical hits *(Special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Weakened, Dizzy, Exposed, or Slowed |-|Weather Control Protocol= Level 1 - Lightning *Ranged Electric Energy *One Enemy *(Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(Enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from Ranged attacks *(All enemies) Static charge - other electric attacks will chain to this target, causing extra damage. Level 2 - Hoof-to-Hoof Protocol *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *(Special) Hoof-to-Hoof protocol - Rainbow Dash becomes a Scrapper and uses Melee attacks Level 6 - Rain on Their Parade *Ranged Water *One Enemy *(enemy) Waterlogged - reduces evasion but prevents burning *(enemy) Extinguished - Fire and Energy attacks do less damage Level 9 - Tornado *Ranged *3 round cooldown *Hits All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Exploit Attrition - does more damage to enemies with damage over time effects Team-Up Bonuses Airbenders Alias-less Aviary Big Mouths Bodies in Motion Classy - can change her class Disco-RD - with Discord Disharmony - also bring Discord Distaff Counterpart - to Sonic The Hedgehog Fall Weather Friends - also bring Applejack Fashionistas - Rainbow Dash always dresses in style Feathered Friends Friendship is Magic - bring two ponies Hoofing It Mane 6 Reading Rainbow - with Daring Do Redheads Shinobi - is a ninja in Read It And Weep Shooting The Breeze SonDash - also bring Sonic himself Stormbringers Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:My Little Pony Category:Flying characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:49 CP Category:Scrappers Category:Blasters